


Straight faced and Flustered

by KikoTehEevee



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Romance, chapter 2, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoTehEevee/pseuds/KikoTehEevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru decides it is a good idea for everyone to play a game to calm the stress levels and get to know each other better. They decide to play a game where you have to make others smile or laugh while they keep a straight face. Naegi finds himself volunteered to try and make Kirigiri smile, but the only idea he can find is embarrassing. Kirigiri x Naegi (Naegiri) and slight Togami x Fukawa (Togawa). Lots of Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the view of Makoto Naegi. It takes place during chapter 2, before the second murder occurred and before Ishimaru and Oowada became friends. Lots of fluff and stuff. Enjoy!

The school hallways of Kibougamine Academy stood silent. In the situation we were in, it wasn't unusual for the tension to be high, causing there to be a lot of silence. However, the hallways were empty as well as the rooms for some reason.

I was wandering through the halls on the first floor, looking for anyone who might know where everyone was. Of course, I checked the gymnasium first in case I might have missed an announcement for another incentive. The first murder was scary enough for everyone. Maizono being killed in my bedroom shower by Kuwata stunned us all. I sighed heavily as I remembered how she had betrayed our friendship, planning to frame me after her plan to kill Kuwata, a second betrayal of their friendship.

I glanced into each of the classrooms when I finally saw a familiar face.

"Kirigiri-san!" I called, slightly relieved it happened to be her I found.

"Naegi-kun, what are you doing here?" she said, her voice monotone.

I jumped a bit at her question. "I could ask the same about you,"I said sheepishly. I didn't want her to think I was being rude.

Kirigiri let the smallest hint of a smile rise across her face. "I'm just looking for anything interesting. Shouldn't you be going to the cafeteria?" She added, crouching down in front of one of the desks.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over towards her. She was looking inside the desk cubby, flipping through an old textbook that was left inside.

"Ishimaru-kun told us to meet in the cafeteria," she replied after she close the textbook. She looked up and I felt mesmerized by her lavender eyes.

Kirigiri had been the one who helped me through this despairing situation. She had helped me through the trial after everyone was accusing me as the murderer, as well as speaking to me after to help me feel better about Maizono's betrayal. Kirigiri and I have become very close, spending time together whenever possible and investigating any secrets the Academy held together. Ever since I first saw her, I have always felt something special towards her. She's cunning, intelligent, but most of all, she's beautiful. I only hope she feels the same way for me. However, with her iron mask hiding most emotions, I can never tell.

"Naegi-kun"

My attention snap back to reality again. "S-sorry!" I blurted, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

Kirigiri smiled, making me blush even more. "Ishimaru-kun told us we should all meet in the cafeteria for a meeting," she stood up and began to walk out, "I guess you were asleep when he knocked on your door. You better get going," she added as she left towards the doorway.

"Wait!" I called, and without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around and brushed a lock of silvery lavender hair from her eyes. Although she hid her emotions really well, she seemed a bit surprised.

"Shouldn't you be going as well? I mean, it's probably something important if he's calling everyone there." I soon realized she had the faintest tint of pink on her pale cheeks, and that's when I saw I was holding her gloved hand. I hastily apologized, my face burning up, and I let go of her and held onto my left arm instead.

"It's alright, Naegi-kun," she said, closing her eyes. She raised her hand over her mouth to hide her smile on her flushed face. "I was going to finish looking in these classrooms before I went to the cafeteria," she admitted, looking back into my eyes. Oh goodness. I could feel my face turning redder as she gazed at me for a moment.

"H-how about we go there t-together then?" I stuttered, unable to look at her, "I mean, if I go, they'll ask me if I know where you are, a-and I don't want to tell them that you are planning to come late, nor do I want to lie to them."

I bit my lip as I waited for a response. Then, Kirigiri smiled. "Alright," she said, "but I would still like to check out classroom 1-B before we get going." She turned out the door before I could thank her or say anything. I stood there for a moment, wondering if what just happened really just happened. I quickly ran after her when I heard the other classroom door open and watched her continue her investigation.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Kirigiri find out what Ishimaru's meeting is about. Asahina makes assumptions between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any random typos that don't make sense. I used voice recognition for this and the first chapter, but I'm trying to fix the mistakes

"There you are, Naegi-kun!"

A shout sounded from Asahina's mouth as Kirigiri and I walked into the cafeteria together.

"You are seven minutes past the beginning meeting time I assigned!" Ishimaru shouted as we took a seat, "This is unacceptable!"

"Where were you two?" Togami asked irritable, "You are wasting the time I could be spending reading."

"I bet they were out somewhere together and secretly dating or something!" Asahina gasped and I began to blush. Hard.

"N-no, I-"

"I had no idea you would've had an interest in a boy like Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san," Celes chided in.

"How dare you waste Byakuya-sama's precious time for something like that!" Fukawa hissed, pointing a finger in our direction.

My face was probably completely red. I didnt know how to retaliate to their accusation, (although I wasn't completely opposed to the idea).

Before I could say anything, Kirigiri came to my rescue. "Naegi-kun had simply overslept and I was waiting for him to ensure he woke up and heard the message," she said. I turned to her with a look of gratitude when I noticed I wasn't the only one flustered by their accusation.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about, Ishimaru-kun?" Oogami reestablished the topic as she folded her overly muscular arms.

Ishimaru cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I have decided that we should become more familiar with each other if we intend to continue living here with no more casualties."

Togami scoffed at the proposal. "Do you really believe that making us become 'friends' will stop us from committing another murder? As I said before, Maizono-san has already enticed the first murder, making a second one less stressful to be committed."

"B-but Ishimaru-kun's idea might b-be something useful," Fujisaki stammered.

"Tch," Togami clicked his tongue and turned his head.

"Ahem! Anyways, I was thinking that we should play a game to help lighten up the mood," Ishimaru continued, "Any suggestions?"

"Oh! Oh! I know one!" Asahina cried, jumping from her seat next to Oogami, "I remember this one game where you have to keep a straight face while others try to make you laugh or smile! Oh! And they are allowed to frown or cry, but only if they smile do they lose, and then they have to help make others laugh!"

"What a ridiculous idea," Togami sneered, "I refuse to take part in something so childish."

"I think its a great idea!" Hagakure laughed, "It will totally lighten up our mood, dudes!"

"Alright, then! It's decided!" Ishimaru shouted, seemingly loud enough to wake up everyone in the dorms at once, "We shall play that game, but first we should choose who will be the one to make others smile or laugh."

"I'll do it," Celes volunteered, "I'm too good at keeping a poker face. It would be a disadvantage to everyone else if I weren't already out."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone but Togami.

"As I said before, I will not take part in something so childish," Togami muttered, "however, I will stay here and watch since it would be fun to watch you fools humiliate yourselves."

"We should probably spread out if we are to play," Kirigiri suggested. Everyone agreed.

And so, the game soon began to commence.


	3. Fool's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts, people laugh, some only smile, while one in particular accidentally makes a fool of themselves. Monokuma mocks him about it.

The fell into silence and concentration. Celes quickly decided who to try first and scared us all with her strategy.

She walked towards Yamada and leaned over. "Every night before you go to bed I sneak into your room and put powdered poison in your pillow," she whispered, eerily calm, her eyes wide.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Yamada screamed, but he wasn't the only one terrified by what she just said. Everyone else, other than Kirigiri, Celes, and Togami, look horrified.

Celes stood back up and giggled nonchalantly. "Just kidding," she smiled, folding her hands together near her chin.

Yamada sighed in relief, not realizing he let out a faint smile while doing so. Celes quickly caught sight of this, calling him out.

And so the game went on for a few more rounds. Fukawa and Kirigiri were the only two left after a couple rounds.

"T-Togami-kun, could you come and try?" Fujisaki asked.

"Why on earth would I bother to play something like this to help the likes of you?" he spat.

"We can't get Fukawa to smile at all," Asahina reasoned, "All she does is frown at us."

"Fine," Togami sighed irritably.

Fukawa's eyes widened as she heard Togami agree. Togami simply walked over towards her. She began shaking in excitement of being so close to him. She struggled to keep still and calm. Togami now only stood two feet away from her. She looked as if she would burst with excitement.

Togami bit his lip, seemingly in disgust, however, unlike what everyone knew, despite his cruelty to Fukawa, he had a bit of a soft spot for her.

Fukawa was clasping her hands when Togami leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She froze as he stood back up and walked away. Suddenly, she burst out into a huge grin, squeeing in her chair.

Asahina sighed in relief at being able to crack up Fukawa, then turned to try again with Kirigiri. Once she had finished, she let out a defeated sigh.

"Man, Kirigiri-san!" she cried, "You're too good at this game!" Asahina crossed her arms. "How can you do that?"

"I'm surprised how long you can hold a poker face," Celes giggled.

"Your title should be 'Super High School Level Straight Face!'" Hagakure joked, laughing with his hands to his sides.

I felt an urge to retort to his joke, but I kept my cool and held my tongue. It was true that we don't know her special talent, but it most definitely wouldn't be something as stupid as that. I mean, she's too amazing for something that silly...

"Why don't you give it a try, Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?" I jumped out of my thoughts from the sudden question directed at me. I turned around to see Oogami looking at me. "M-me?"

"Oh! Good idea, Sakura-chan! Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san are super close, so he probably knows what makes her smile!" Asahina bounced in her spot, giddy with the idea. Great, I can feel my face burning up. Again.

"U-uh... I don't know..." I stammered. I wasn't good with this game, so I was usually one of the first people to lose. "I'm not really good at making others laugh..."

"Com'on, dude!" Hagakure joined in, "Give it a try!"

"A-Alright, fine," I gave in, " B-b-but I don't want anyone to watch me make a fool of myself." An idea had come into my mind the moment Oogami volunteered me. Something fluttered in my chest at the thought that had made its way into my head. I was trying to avoid the thought, although I didn't exactly dislike it, but attempting none the less to think of a joke or something else. However, I have no other ideas to make her smile, so i guess it's worth a shot.

Asahina giggled, giving me a knowing look, then told eveyone to 'give me some space'. As they turned their backs to me, Kirigiri looked up at me slightly confused and rose dusting her cheeks.

I closed my eyes tight, probably looking completely flustered. I didn't know what I was thinking, but my heart was telling me to just go with it. I leaned over towards her and softly kissed her cheek. I had always wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on her. As I pulled back, I could feel my heart was racing. I slowly opened my eyes to find her pale face had turned bright pink and her eyes were wide. She looked completely speechless. I felt a little nervous about how she'd react.

Suddenly, I saw her close her eyes and look down. At the same moment, guilt crashed down onto me and I realized I might've ruined everything between us. _I should've seen this coming, I'm such an idiot!_ I thought. I quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the calls of my name and the hand that tried to grab me. I went into my dorm and slammed the door, and slid onto the floor. I sat there and curled my knees to my chest. Now I knew I would regret what I did. Great going, Makoto.

"What have I done..." I muttered miserably out loud.

I sat there for what seemed like forever when I heard a knock at my door. Standing up sorely, I opened the door to find the last person I wanted to see.

Monokuma.

"Upupupu~" The monochrome bear laughed.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding more tired than irritated.

"Yahahaha!" he laughed even louder, his paws on his stomach, "Way to go, Naegi-kun!"

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he meant.

"I saw you back there with your friends. You were getting all buddy buddy with each other when you pulled a fast one! I bet Kirigiri-san wasn't expecting something so bold to come from you!"

I stood there for a moment. Then it clicked. I sighed, wanting to be left alone about it. "You saw it, huh?" I mumbled.

"Saw it? I watched the entire thing! It was hilarious! Thinking you could fight despair with your magic of friendship, not to mention you making a total fool of yourself in front of your wanna be waifu!"

"Uhg..." I groaned. I ran a hand through my bangs. He made the whole situation even worse by rubbing it in.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being stupid, although that's not really anything new for you," he smirked, then walked off down the hall cackling.

I closed the door, feeling stress weighing my entire being to the floor. I trudged to my bed and lied down. I buried my face into my pillow and felt tears wield up in my eyes. Memories of everything I did with Kirigiri went through my mind, making me feel more and more ashamed for being an absolute idiot.

I rolled over onto my side. I stared at the wall for a few minutes before I began to feel drowsiness take over. "I'm sorry, Kirigiri-san..." I muttered as I closed my eyes, feeling a single warm stream fall down my cheek before unconsciousness took over.


	4. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri gives Naegi a visit later that night.

**DING DONG**

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell intercom. Slowly sitting up, I scratched my head. How long was I asleep for? Oh well.

I got up to answer the door, sleep dragging my feet so I probably looked like a walking zombie. When I opened the door, I felt my heart stop. Kirigiri was standing at my doorway, her cheeks faintly pink and her face as serious as always. Suddenly, events from the past few hours flashed through my head. My face grew warm and I felt guilt wash over my entire being.

"K-Kirigiri-san," I stuttered, trying to sound calm.

"Naegi-kun, may I come in?" she said. She's so calm. Did she forget what happened? Part of me hopes so.

"Oh, uh, yea," I said, moving over, "of course." Keep it cool, Makoto, you don't want to mess up again.

She walked past me without out another word and invited herself to sit onto the end my bed. I closed and locked the door behind her.

"So, uh, what did you need? Did you want to talk about something?" Am I repeating myself too much? She probably thinks I'm a total dork at this point. Great.

"Yes, that is why I'm here."

"S-sure. What did you want to talk about?" I tried to sound as calm as possible, but there's no way I can fool Kirigiri.

"I think you know why I'm here"

I swallowed. 

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" She went straight to the point.

I felt my heart freeze.

"U-uh-"

"Do you like me, Naegi-kun?"

Okay, now my heart is probably dead.

I stood there completely speechless and flustered. I also felt quite terrified. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"I-- Um, w-well... You see..."

"You can tell me the truth, Naegi-kun."

I sighed and sat down onto the bed next to her. I slouched over with my elbows on my knees and my hands held together.

"I know I can't hide anything from you, nor do I want to. I could never lie to you." It was true. I couldn't. She deserved to know the truth. Besides, I was a terrible liar in front of her.

I sat there for another minute, before I took a deep, shaky breath. I can't believe I'm about to tell her the truth! "B-but..." my voice trailed off, and I covered my face in my hands. "Y... Yes... I d-do like you..." I breathed out the words. I was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I've ruined everything..."

There was a pause. What was she thinking? Snap, I've really done it now! Why is she taking so long to answer? I felt like running out of my room.

"Naegi-kun," I heard Kirigiri speak finally. Her voice was so calm, so soothing.

I looked up at her, but she was looking down. I couldn't read her expression, as per usual, but I thought I saw red dusting her cheeks. Kirigiri was... blushing? No, it's probably just the lighting... right?

"You've got that wrong."

My breath faltered as I heard her say my usual line. She looked at me, a small smile creeping up onto her face. She reached out and placed a gloved hand onto my wrist. My heart was racing in my chest as I felt the warmth of her hand through her glove.

"You haven't ruined anything," she said.

"But I have!" I protested, leaning back so I was lying on my bed. "Now everything will be awkward between us, we won't be able to stay friends anymore, soon everyone else will find out, an-"

I was silenced by a finger placed onto my mouth and a hush from Kirigiri. She leaned back as well, then turned to face me. "You haven't ruined anything," she repeated, her face visibly pink now. She closed her eyes, held onto my arm, and pull me closer. My face felt so red, but I didn't care, even when she was only a few inches from my face.

"Kirigiri-san..." I whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun," she spoke quietly.

"What?" I was surprised and sat up onto the head board of my bed. Kirigiri joined me, leaning against my shoulder, hugging my arm. I didn't understand why she was thanking me.

"When you kissed me... I... sort of needed it..." she mumbled, her voice so silent I was straining to hear her. But, Kirigiri needed me to kiss her? Anytime. (Oh, shut up, Makoto)

"O-oh... Yea, o-of course..." I didn't know what else to say. I felt her hand slide across my chest to pull herself closer to me. "I'm always here for you if you need me," I added, placing my arm around her waist. Her body was slim and warm, and I held her tight to reassure her I meant what I said. "I promise."

"I was feeling unsure of myself recently," she continued, and I listened closely, "I've been having trouble remembering things, and although I seem so calm, I have fear as well."

Kirigiri leaned her head onto my chest and the scent of her beautifully soft hair washed over me like lying in a field of flowers.

I wrapped my right arm around her and held her tightly to my side. I gently kissed her head as she spoke again. "Please stay with me," she muttered, her voice muffled in my hoodie.

"DING DONG BING BONG! Er, school announcement. it is currently 10:00p.m. Night time is now in affect. Some areas including the cafeteria are now off limits. Make sure to rest to make the most of the day ahead. Sweet dreams..."

She looked up at me with loving yet lonely eyes as the Monokuma announcement rang through the school, as if in response to her words. Did she know what time it was? That didn't matter, though. I felt her pull me closer to her, and I gladly welcomed her embrace. I leaned my head against hers, breathing in her scent. I could feel her heart was racing, but she was probably was able to feel mine, too. I stroked my hand through her hair, feeling the smooth strands fall through my fingers like silk.

"I'll always be with you," I replied, hoping to comfort her.

Suddenly, she sat up more so her face was almost level with mine, hers a little higher considering my height issue. My breath came in shaky rasps at how close she was. Her lavender eyes were glazed with drowsiness and something else I couldn't recognize. She put a gloved hand through my messy hair. I stiffled a laugh as I saw how facinated she was by it. She reached up for my ahoge. I flinched at the touch, and she smile widened.

"I should probably go back to my room now," she whispered, reluctance in her voice towards the idea, "It's late, and if you don't get some rest, I'll end up being your pillow for tomorrow's breakfast."

I smiled, but then lightly stroked my hand across her cheek. She leaned into the touch, showing she wanted to stay. I looked into her eyes, but they were shut.

Before I gave her the chance to speak again, I seized the opportunity before it disappeared. I placed my other hand on her neck and pulled her towards me as I placed my lips onto hers. It took her by surprise, but she clearly welcomed it. Her arms pulled me closer, closing the space that had been between us. It felt so right, just being there next to her. We held each other for another minute, just enveloping ourselves in the moment, our adrenaline rising.

When we parted, I slowly opened my eyes. Kirigiri's eyes were closed and she was visibly flustered. I slowly placed my right hand into her left, intertwining our fingers together.

"You can stay here if you'd like," I whispered, my forehead against hers as I closed my eyes, "Even if your room is next to mine, I don't want anything to happen to you. Of course, it's up to you, Kirigiri-san."

Kirigiri smiled and our hands to her, placing a kiss on my knuckles. "I wouldn't mind, Makoto-kun."

I felt a shiver go down my spine as she said my first name and my heart melted. I hugged her tight with my free hand, and I felt her return the gesture. "Thank you."

I heard her calm breathing as she cuddled so close to me. I couldn't keep my breath steady as well as her.

"Relax, I'm not planning to murder you," she said, her eyes playful.

I chuckled nervously. "I didn't think you were going to. I just... Don't want to make you uncomfortable while lying here." I said. It wasn't a total lie. I was mainly just so flustered by being so close to her. I'd been wanting this for so long, and now that I had her next to me, I felt overwhelmed with happiness and nervousness.

Kirigiri didn't seem convinced. She planted another kiss onto my lips. "If you're uncomfortable, I could leave," she said teasingly.

"N-no!" I blurted. My face reddened as I tried to regain my composure. "I-I mean... I like having you here with me..."

"Like?" she said, insisting on me telling my true feelings.

"W-well... I've always wanted to be with you and... I... well, yes, I love being with you..." I admitted, defeated.

She giggled quietly. It was such a sweet sound, so rare to hear her laugh. I smiled at the sound of it. "I love it too," she admitted, nuzzling her face into my neck.

After a few more minutes, she sat up. I looked up, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, starting to internally panic that I did something wrong.

Kirigiri simply chuckled. "You worry too much about everyone, Makoto-kun," she said, slipping off the bed. She took off her jacket and tie and placed them over the chair by my desk.

"I only worry about you, Kyouko-san..." I muttered, slightly embarrassed at seeing her get so comfortable around me.

Kirigiri stood still for a moment before turning back to me. A smile was planted on her face, accompanied with rosy cheeks. She walked back to the bed and crawled up towards me. She leaned forwards and kissed my cheek before settling back next to me.

"What are you...?" I muttered.

"I can sleep on the floor if I'm to spend the night here. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." she said.

"W-what? I can't let you do that!" I exclaimed. I was always taught to treat women with respect, as my mother kept reminding me.

"I can sleep on the floor, you can have my bed," I insisted.

"Naegi-kun, it's your room," Kirigiri reminded him, "You can have your own bed."

"B-but I can't let you sleep on the floor! That'd be rude of me! Besides, you'd hurt your back on the hard floor."

"Well then, why don't we just share the bed?"

Suddenly, I stopped. Heat crept up my face at the idea. Me and Kirigiri in the same bed? "I..." My voice faultered.

"I trust you, Naegi-kun," she spoke evenly. How can she be so calm, especially when she was the one to suggest the idea?

I felt her hand on mine. I took a deep breath, still feeling completely flustered. "A-alright..." I mumbled.

Kirigiri smiled and stood up. She walked over to the door and took off her boots. I got up and took off my jacket and hoodie.

"Why do you wear that jacket with your hoodie?" Kirigiri asked, breaking the silence that was beginning to build.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," I replied, "It just feels comfy, and this hoodie isn't very thick, so I get cold just wearing it by itself."

I placed my jacket onto the table and then did the same with my hoodie. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came out, I saw Kirigiri was looking towards me.

"Kirigiri-san?" I asked, confused, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Naegi-kun," she responded, "I'm just waiting for you to finish."

Warmth returned to my cheeks. I walked back and sat onto the bed. Kirigiri was sitting against the headrest with her legs out in front of her.

"You seem really comfortable around me, Kirigiri-san," I mumbled, half-embarrassed to state the fact.

"Well, of course, Naegi-kun. I trust you," she said calmly, "I don't think you would kill me."

"Of course not!" I blurted, "I could never even think of hurting you Kirigiri-san!"

She seemed a little stunned at my sudden outburst.

"I swear to protect you no matter what. I know I couldn't do it for Maizono, but I swear I will do everything I can to keep you safe, even if I have to die trying. I swear by it!"

Kirigiri stared in silence into my eyes. Her face was beginning to become more flushed the more I spoke. Then she looked down and smiled.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun," she said.

I stood up and turned off the light before I got onto the bed again. I left my bathroom light on with the door closed in case she needed to get in the night. She took the covers on her side and slid under them. I watched her get comfortable before doing the same. I slipped under the blanket and faced the far wall.

The bed was small, so we were fairly close to each other.

\-----

Minutes slipped into an hour as I tried to fall asleep. However, I wasn't able to fall asleep. I tried not to toss and turn too much. I wouldn't dare try to disturb Kirigiri when she sounded so peaceful.

I let out a small sigh of frustration. Suddenly, I felt Kirigiri's arms wrap around my waist. I let out a muffled yelp of surprise and I could feel her body move closer until it was against mine. The darkness helped to cover the scarlet of my face.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, drowsiness dulling her tone.

"Y-yea..." I stuttered. She was behind me, holding me, lying next to me.

She nuzzled her head into the back of my neck. She let out a muffled moan of happiness.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt her warm breath on my back. Summoning my courage, I slowly turned towards her, careful not to hurt her.

She looked up drowsily at me, the faint light showing her eyes were glazed from sleep.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tight. I breathed in her flowery scent while she held me the same way and nuzzled into my chest. I kissed her head lovingly and we lied there for a few minutes before I felt her head move up. I looked at the faint trace of her face in the darkness and smiled. She can't see it, but she probably knows I would be smiling.

I soon feel her soft lips against mine for a short kiss as she pulls me closer, even though we were already against each other. I was taken a bit off guard by it, but I didn't mind. She withdrew, suppressing a yawn, to snuggle her head into my chest.

As if her kiss had intoxicated me with some sort of sleeping drug, I felt a wave of drowsiness suddenly wash over me. I nuzzled into her soft hair and breathed in her scent. It had the smell of lavender, like her hair colour, and seemed to lull me to sleep.

"Goodnight, Makoto-kun," Kirigiri whispered, her soothing voice like a lullaby.

"Goodnight, Kyouko-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I've posted it originally on my Fanfiction account (same username as on here), but just joined so thought of uploading it now :P Please feel free to send Naegiri fic prompts to my tumblr, http://KikoTehEevee.tumblr.com/ , or my deviantart, http://kiko-the-eevee.deviantart.com/


End file.
